Pokomi
Pokomi (ポコミ) is a character from the manga series, Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is the younger sister of Heppokomaru. She was one of the top three students ot the Neo Maruhage Empire Elite Training Academy, the other two being Yononaka Namero and Tsurubinya. Background Pokomi is a girl with blonde hair, tied up in two large pigtails. Her main costume is a red outfit with a bow on it. Pokomi's hair sometimes indicates her mood; whenever she is downhearted, her pigtails droop down. She is also Heppokomaru's little sister, as well as the leader of Neo F-Block. Personality Pokomi possesses the sweet, bubbly personality one would expect to find in any magical girl. Pokomi maintains this personality even when in he midst of combat, and unleashing incredibly vicious attacks. She acts as the new "Straight-man" of the series, though her tolerance for Hajike actions is far better than that of Beauty's or Heppokomaru's. Relationships Heppokomaru Despite never getting to see Heppokomaru that much, it's obvious that Pokomi loves her brother very much. She is disappointed when he runs away from the hospital he was staying at, because she didn't even get to see him. She finally gets to see her brother again during the fight with Shiryuen Kamara. Beauty She becomes friends with Beauty over time, as she will sometimes turn to Beauty when unhappy. History Past Sometime before meeting Bo-bobo, Pokomi spent her time in the Elite Training Academy, Pokomi became friends with Namero. She became attatched to him and began to follow him around, much to his dissmay. A while after leaving the accademy, Pokomi met Babuu, one of the three Daioh, who was nice to her and helped her improve her already impressive powers. However, at the same time, he turned her against Bo-bobo and the other rebels, creating conflict when she first meets him... Neo F-Block She is first introduced in the series as a captive of the Nagoya Brothers of Neo F-Block; this was the reason Heppokomaru was a hair hunter in the first part of Shinsetsu. But when Bo-bobo and the gang arrive to save her, it turns out to be a trap, as she attacks them as soon as she is rescued. As it turns out, Pokomi is the true F-Block leader. Under the impression that Bo-bobo is evil, she tries to destroy them using her Fist of Lovely Magic, an obvious pun on japanese magical girls. Though she gives them a hard time the gang finally manages to defeat her with the power of Shinsetsu Tenbobo. She then becomes a permanent member of Bo-bobo's group. Traveling with Bo-bobo On her first mission with Bo-bobo, she and the rest of the rebels arrive at the Elite Maruhage Academy. After Namero is captured by Tsurubinya, the rebels are challenged by the Academy's Big 4, who have the power to cancel out Shinken! With their greatest powers now useless, Pokomi is almost finished off by the leader of the Little 4, Zuno, but is saved by Don Patch's Super form. When they meet up with Namero, they find that an evil aura has been unlocked from within him (thanks to Tsurubinya), and that he has decided to rejoin the Neo Maruhage Empire as Czar V! Though she and Bo-bobo try to stop him, Namero brushes off all of their attacks, and continues to move on, until Bo-bobo gains a new form and start to beat on him! Pokomi eventually stops the assalt, thinking that Namero has had enough, only to be struck down by IXEX member Porusutoroi! Even though Bo-bobo beats up this new enemy, Namero still escapes, and is brought back to the empire. During the rest of Shinsetsu, Pokomi merely sits on the sidelines, much like Beauty does. During the battle with Princess Chinchiro, she gets turned into a dice block (with her face on every side), but turns back into herself when she is transported to Bo-bobo World. Her first major battle comes when she faces the power of GURA-san the punisher. At first, none of her attacks hurt him, or work to defend her, and GURA-san almost slices her in half (she manages to save herself by turning part of her body into bubbles)! She finally puts a stop to his powers by destroying his power source (a large demonic portal in the sky) with Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patch's help, and then defeats him with a magical (but nonsensical) song! She stays with the group until chapter 72. The Final Battle Eventually, the rebels defeat nearly all of the Neo Maruhage Empire's forces, and come face to face with Tsuru Tsurulina III and Namero. While the others are busy trying to defeat the duo, Pokomi tries reasoning with Namero to stop. However, he refuses to listen, until Bo-bobo gets him to stop by saying that he has improved. Without Namero, Tsurulina III is now alone in his fight against the rebels, and Bo-bobo finishes him with the weak armpit chop, ending the entire Maruhage Empire all together. Abilities & Powers * Fist of Lovely Magic (ラブリーマジカル真拳, Raburi Magic Shinken) - Pokomi's standard ability, which grants her standard magical powers * Shadow Pokomi - A different version of Pokomi with a darker version of Fist of Lovely Magic Attacks *Poppoko Hammer (ポッポコ☆ハンマー): *Glitter-Glitter Dress Change (キラキラ☆ドレスチェンジ): *Smile-Smile - Weather-san's Sneeze (ニコニコ☆お天気さんのくしゃみ♪): *Sexy Lady Pokomi (セクシーレディ・ポコミ): *Angel-Chan's Dreamy Kiss (エンジェルちゃんの夢ごこちキッス): *Little Witch Girls Great March (魔女っ子ガールズ☆大行進): *Stardust Memory (スターダスト☆メモリー): *Twinkle-Twinkle Meteor Swarm (キラキラ☆流星群): *Pokomi's Cute Manservant-chan (ポコミのかわいい下僕ちゃん): *High-Speed Carrot-san Rocket (高速ニンジンさんロケット): *Dosukoi Press (どすこい☆プレス): *Rainbow Milky Way (虹色☆天の川): *Bubble Soap Flower (バブルシャボン・フラワー): *Angel-san's Tears: Giant Tsunami (天使さんの涙☆大津波): *Soap Barrier Doughnut (シャボン☆バリアドーナツ): *Bubble Pet Wan-chans (バブルペット☆わんちゃんズ): *Cute Red-Colored Wink (キュートな赤色ウインク): *Foam-Foam Curtain (アワアワカーテン): *Pokomi's Foam-Foam Doll-san (ポコミのアワアワお人形さん☆): *Splendid Pokomi-Balls (あっぱれポコミ玉☆): *Magic Anime Song: The Song Princess (魔法アニソン☆お歌のお姫様): *Magical Hyakki Yakkou (マジカル百鬼夜行☆): *Puff-Puff Porcupine Fish-san (ぷっくぷく☆ハリセンボンさん): *Pokomi's Scribble - Cannon Wave (ポコミのらくがき☆大砲波): Trivia *Pokomi's name is actually derived from her brother, Heppokomaru's first name. It is shown in the middle of his name (ヘッポコ丸) whereas Pokomi's name is spelled as ポコミ, with the "ma" in maru and "mi" as the difference. *Pokomi came in 11th place in the last popularity contest. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. References category:Shinken Users category:rebels category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Bobobo Characters